Queen of White
by Hikari Hwang
Summary: Crossover Fanfict Jessica SNSD with Alyss Pandora Hearts. Jessica Jung menemukan cermin diruang musik tak terpakai disekolahnya. Selain cermin tua itu ia juga bertemu seorang gadis yang memakai gaun putih. siapakan gadis itu? ((author ga bisa bikin summary - -v baca aja sendiri XD))


WHITE QUEEN (Girl in White)

Title : WHITE QUEEN – Girl in White

Author : Yekari

Genre : Fanfiction, crossover, Fantasy, Mystery

Rating : Teen

Lenght : Oneshot

Cast : Jessica, White Queen

Summary : -

Disclaimer : SM ent. as Jessica agency and Jun Mochizuki as mangaka Pandora Hearts

Author says:

Thanks for Allah SWT, my beloved readers, and all of you who always supporting me ^_^

Hey Hikari datang membawa ff baru :D

FF yang satu ini ambil cast dari girlband SNSD dan karakter dari anime PANDORA HEARTS. Kenapa pakai mereka? Entahlah, wajah mereka yang terbayang pas dapet ide ini, tapi kurasa benar-benar cocok dan langsung kupakai :D

Pokoknya inilah yang bisa kari selesaiin kali ini~ selamat menikmati(?) ^w^)/

**WARNING!**

**READ the story! Hit LIKE button! COMMENT your opinion!**

**NO PLAGIAT OR RE-POST WITHOUT CREDITS AND AUTHOR PERMISSIONS**

Seorang gadis tengah berjalan menaiki tangga dengan langkah tidak sabaran. Raut wajahnya terlihat sa ngat kesal, berulang kali juga ia mendecak kesal. Ia –setengah- tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan seorang pria yang memakai seragam yang serupa. Pria itu menunduk hormat sambil tersenyum pada sang senior lalu berlalu menuruni tangga. Gadis berambut coklat panjang itupun melanjutkan perjalanannya menaiki tangga hingga sampai pada lantai teratas. Langkahnya yang terburu-buru tiba-tiba berhenti saat ia sampai pada anak tangga terakhir. Ia terdiam seolah terhipnotis sesuatu. Mata coklatnya menatap salah satu pintu tidak jauh dari tangga. Ia manajamkan kupingnya, menangkap dan merekam melodi yang terdengar memenuhi koridor. Dentingan piano yang terdengar lembut tetapi entah kenapa terasa sangat menyedihkan. Gadis bernama Jessica itu masih berdiri terdiam hingga melodi itu tidak terdengar. Ia menarik nafas lalu kembali melangkah, meraih kenop pintu ruangan yang ia perhatikan sejak tadi. Tangannya ragu-ragu berusaha memutar kenop tetapi ia kembali menarik tangannya lalu menepuk kedua pipinya secara bersamaan. Tangannya kembali meraih kenop pintu, saat itu juga melodi yang sama terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Refleks ia memutar kenop dan mendorong pintu tersebut. Matanya terbuka lebar saat melihat isi ruangan. Sangat berbading terbalik dengan terakhir kali ia memasuki ruangan itu. ruangan yang biasanya gelap dengan berbagai macam barang tidak terpakai, ruangan yang bisa membuatmu bersin-bersin begitu kau membuka pintunya. Tapi kali ini saat ia membuka pintu tersebut, ia seperti berada diruangan lain. Ruangan yang biasanya suram itu kini terlihat terang dan elegan dan dipenuhi warna putih. Jika biasanya Jessica menemukan banyak barang yang berserakan –yangsering kali membuatnya sult melangkah- justru hanya ada beberapa sofa dan meja yang terlihat mewah disana. tidak ada piano butut yang sudah rusak melainkan piano putih yang terlihat sangat mengilap. Jessica terdiam heran diambang pintu, ia tidak pernah mendengar gudang ini direnovasi atau semacamnya. Apalagi ruangan gelap dan kotor itu sekarang bernuansa putih dan terlihat sangat nyaman. Matanya menangkap sosok seorang perempuan belasan tahun yang tengah memainkan piano putih tersebut. Seorang gadis cantik yang memakai gaun putih.

Terdorong rasa penasaran Jessica melangkahkan kakinya, menuju sisi lain piano itu agar bisa melihat gadis misterius itu lebih jelas lagi. gadis itu tampaknya tidak memperdulikannya dan terus bermain. Gadis itu memiliki rambut panjang keperakan yang sangat indah, kedua bola matanya berwarna lavender memberi kesan lembut bagi sang empunya, kulitnya juga putih seperti salju.

Perhatian Jessica sepenuhnya tersedot oleh jari lentik sang gadis yang sibuk menari-nari diatas tuts piano, bahkan hingga jari-jari itu berhenti ia masih menatap sepasang tangan milik gadis itu.

"selamat siang", sapaan lembut itu menyadarkannya, ia mendapati sang gadis tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"s-siang", balasnya sambil tersenyum kikuk. Sang gadis terkekeh pelan.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"ah... aku kesini untuk mengambil beberapa buku teks, apa kau melihatnya?", tanyanya.

"aku tidak yakin"

"ada didalam box hijau, apa kau tahu ada dimana?"

Sang gadis berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan pelan menyusuri ruangan, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"kau sendiri siapa?", Jessica mengekori gadis tersebut dengan kedua matanya. sang gadis berhenti melangkah, ia menoleh sambil tersenyum lalu menunjuk salah satu sudut ruangan dengan telunjuknya, "apa ini yang kau cari?". Jessica berlari kecil lalu mengambil box hijau yang ditunjukkan sang gadis, ia membuka penutupnya untuk memastikan isi box.

"benar terima kasih", ucapnya sambil menutup kembali box tersebut. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"apa kau tinggal disini?", tanya jessica sambil memperhatikan seisi ruangan_. Benar-benar berbeda dengan biasanya._

"tidak, aku tinggal didalam sana. Hari ini aku keluar untuk bermain", jawab sang gadis sambil menunjuk cermin besar yang terletak tepat dibelakang piano. Jessica menatapnya heran. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara bel yang menandakan berakhirnya jam istirahat. Ia menghela nafas lalu berjalan menuju pintu dengan sebuah box hijau besar ditangannya.

"sampai bertemu nanti", ucap sang gadis sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan. jessica mengangguk pelan lalu menutup pintu tersebut. Selang beberapa detik setelah ia pergi, gadis itupun menghilang disusul warna putih yang mendominasi ruangan. Gelap, tembok yang kusam dan mengelupas, barang-barang tak terpakai yang berserakan dan sebuah piano tua yang sudah kehilangan beberapa tombol tuts. Ruangan itu kembali menjadi gudang.

Jessica memainkan ballpoint yang dipegangnya. Matanya menatap tulisan tangan seseorang dipapan tulis sambil mendecak pelan. seharusnya mengisi jam ini, tapi ia berhalangan untuk hadir lalu meninggalkan catatan materi yang harus disalin. Jessica meletakkan pulpen miliknya lalu menutup buku tulis yang baru terisi setengahnya. Ia terlalu malas untuk mencatat. Ia menoleh kebelakang lalu mencolek gadis yang duduk dibelakangnya. "hei, nanti aku pinjam catatanmu", ucapnya tegas lalu kembali melihat kedepan. Ia mengeluarkan handphone dari tasnya lalu asyik sendiri.

"aku benar-benar mendengar suara piano dari gudang dilantai empat tadi pagi"

Jessica meletakan hp nya kembali kedalam tas lalu menoleh kesumber suara. Ia jadi teringat kejadian kemarin. Tepat dimeja sebelah ada Sunny dan Luna yang sedang membahas sesuatu.

"Aku serius Luna! Aku benar-benar mendengar suara piano digudang itu tapi tidak ada siapapun saat aku membuka pintu"

Jessica terhentak. Mungkinkah itu gadis yang ia temui kemarin?

"mungkin itu White Queen"

"white queen?"

"iya, aku pernah dengar dari kakak kelas. Ada seorang gadis belasan tahun yang memakai gaun putih ala bangsawan kerajaan yang sering berkeliaran dilantai empat. Beberapa murid disekolah ini ada yang berhasil bertemu dengannya", jelas Luna.

"apa gadis itu berbahaya?"

"sepertinya tidak, malah kalau berhasil menemuinya ia akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Tapi kudengar beberapa orang menghilang secara misterius sedangkan beberapa orang sisanya menolak menceritakan tentang gadis itu"

Jessica tampak berfikir lalu melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya. 09:58 AM. Hanya beberapa menit menjelang bel istirahat. Ia tersenyum, sebuah ide terlintas diotaknya. Ia harus memastikan kebenaran cerita itu.

Jessica berjalan menaiki tangga tepat saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Ia tersenyum simpul saat tiba dianak tangga terakhir. Ruangan itu tepat dihadapannya. Baru saja ia mau meraih kenopnya saat pintu itu terbuka, dari ruangan itu keluar seorang wanita dan seorang pria tua berpakaian satpam. Satpam itupun bergegas menuruni tangga meninggalkan Jessica dan wanita itu. "selamat siang, sonsengnim", ucap Jessica memberi salam. "siang, apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanyanya. "tidak, aku hanya mencari tempat yang tenang untuk belajar, kurasa ruangan itu cocok", jawabnya. Tentu saja bohong, sangat tidak mungkin kalau ia mengatakan _'aku ingin menemui seseorang yang tinggal didalam'._

"kalau belajar lebih baik diperpustakaan saja, ruangan ini sangat berantakan dan kotor"

"perpustakaan terlalu ramai, aku tidak bisa fokus", ucapnya meyakinkan. Sang gurupun mengerutkan keningnya. "kau yakin? Baiklah silahkan pakai sesukamu, tapi mulai besok kau tidak bisa memakainya sesukamu karna ruangan ini akan direnovasi", jelasnya. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Jessica sendiri.

'berarti ini satu-satunya kesempatan'

Ia membuka pintu ruangan setelah memastikan tidak ada seorangpun disekitar sana. Menekan saklar lampu lalu mengunci dari dalam. Ruangan ini terlihat sama seperti biasanya, gudang. Jessica mengelilingi ruangan sambil meminta gadis yang ia temui agar keluar menemuinya. Namun setelah beberapa menit sang gadis tidak juga menampakkan diri. Ia mulai kesal lalu berniat keluar. Saat ia hendak membuka pintu entah kenapa ia merasa aneh. Ia menoleh lalu mendapati ruangan kembali bernuansa putih seperti saat bertemu gadis itu. ia kembali mengunci pintu, lalu menghampiri sang gadis yang berdiri didepan cermin.

"Beberapa orang mencariku sejak pagi, mereka mengunjungi ruangan ini untuk menemuiku setiap harinya"

Gadis itu berbalik, mereka berdua saling berhadapan sekarang. Sang gadis tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"ternyata kisahku sudah banyak diketahui siswa-siswa disini", ucapnya lagi sambil tertawa kecil.

"jadi kau adalah 'white queen'?"

"ah, jadi itu sebutan mereka untukku? White queen? Nama yang indah", sang gadis berjalan pelan menuju jendela. Ia menggeser korden yang menutupi jendela, hanya sedikit.

"apa kau kesini dengan sebuah permintaan juga?", ia kembali menoleh, menatap Jessica.

Jessica menggangguk pelan. "semua yang datang kesini juga begitu, tapi apa kalian pikir aku akan mengabulkannya secara cuma-cuma?", ucapnya lagi.

"tidak", jawabnya. Jessica menghampiri gadis itu. "aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan".

Tiba-tiba sang gadis tertawa keras, sangat keras hingga membuat Jessica terkejut. ia tidak menyangka gadis selembut itu bisa tertawa sedemikian kerasnya.

"cantik, pintar, dan berbakat. Jessica yang populer ternyata rakus", ucapnya lagi sambil tertawa keras. Jessica mendengus kesal saat mendengar kata 'rakus'. Sang gadis tertawa semakin keras, ia berputar-putar ditengah ruangan seolah bermain lalu menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai. "manusia benar-benar menarik. Dunia benar-benar cantik", ucapnya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata.

Jessica mendecak kesal, ia memasang wajah kesal. "aku hanya menginginkan satu hal, apa kau...".

"aku tahu", potongnya. Ia membuka matanya lalu menatap mata coklat gadis berseragam sekolah itu. "sepertinya sudah saatnya kau kembali kekelas, sampai nanti". Tubuh gadis itu bercahaya lalu menghilang bersama dengan ruangan putih itu. sang ratu kembali kedunianya. Gudang itu kembali seperti semula, kotor dan berantakan. Jessica mendengus kesal.

Berulang kali ia memastikan keadaan lantai empat, memastikan tidak ada siswa yang masih disekitar sana. Jam menunjukan pukul 6:00 PM. Sekolah sudah berakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu. Setelah ia benar-benar yakin ia mulai melangkah menuju gudang. Seharian ini ia tidak bisa fokus karna teringat gadis putih itu. ia berencana menemuinya lagi dan memintanya mengabulkan keinginannya.

Jessica membuka pintu dan disambut dengan permainan piano sang gadis. Gadis itu memainkan lagu yang sama seperti hari itu. Jessica berdiri disamping piano, mendengarkan lagu itu hingga selesai. Sang gadis menunduk terdiam setelah menyelesaikan permainannya. Hening, hingga Jessica bisa mendngar detak jantungnya sendiri.

"kau menginginkan keabadian bukan? wajah cantik yang tidak akan berubah seiring waktu. Kau ingin terus muda?", tanyanya.

"permintaan yang wajar bukan? semua wanita ingin terlihat cantik begitu juga denganku, tapi aku ingin sempurna dan akan selalu sempurna", ucapnya tegas. Sang gadis tersenyum lalu menghampirinya. Ia menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi cantik perempuan itu. Jessica bisa merasakan dinginnya tangan gadis itu.

"sama seperti mereka yang menemuiku. Mereka juga menginginkan hal yang sama, dan berhasil mendapatkannya", ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"apa kau benar-benar yakin?"

"tentu saja, aku selalu serius dengan perkataanku", jawabnya yakin.

Sang gadis kembali tersenyum lalu meraih tangan perempuan itu. ia menuntunnya menuju cermin besar disamping piano. Jessica menatapnya heran tapi sang gadis hanya menyuruhnya melihat cermin itu baik-baik. Disana terlihat jelas dirinya yang berdiri disebelah sang gadis, namun perlahan pantulan yang terlihat dipermukaan cermin itu berubah. Jessica melihat sebuah ruangan disana. ruangan itu kamar. Ia bisa melihat sebuah kasur queensize dan beberapa sofa juga meja. Kamar bernuansa putih itu terlihat mewah layaknya kamar bangsawan.

"itu kamarku"

"lalu kenapa kau menunjukan kamarmu?"

Ia menyeringgai lalu menunjuk rak besar disudut kamar. Rak itu dipenuhi boneka porselen cantik dengan berbagai macam model. Jessica melihat beberapa boneka porselen yang memakai pakaian yang terlihat seperti seragam sekolahnya. Ia memicingkan matanya berusaha melihat lebih jelas hingga tidak menyadari seringgai sang gadis yang semakin lebar.

Syuut

Cermin itu menyedot tubuhnya dan seisi gudang, menyebabkan gudang itu kembali seperti semula.

Sebuah boneka porselen tergeletak dilantai bercorak putih-hitam seperti papan catur. Boneka porselen itu mempunyai rambut dan bola mata yang indah berwarna coklat terang. Boneka itu memakai pakaian seragam sekolah. Raut wajahnya terlihat seperti Jessica.

Seorang gadis bergaun putih berhiasankan mawar putih dan pita putih memungut boneka tersebut dari lantai. Ia mengangkat boneka itu tinggi dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengajaknya berputar-putar. Ia tertawa senang. Lalu seorang pria muda bermata sayu yang memakai kostum kucing hitam menghampirinya dan duduk –layaknya pose kucing- disamping gadis itu. Ekor dan kuping kucing milik pria itu bergerak bergantian, ia juga mengeong sesekali. Melihat hal itu sang gadis berhenti berputar, "lihat! Aku punya teman baru!", ucapnya senang sembari menunjukan boneka yang dipegangnya. Sang kucing memiringkan kepalanya lalu mengacungkan tangan kucingnya kearah boneka. Ia hampir saja merusak boneka tersebut dengan cakarnya jika sang gadis tidak membawa boneka itu berputar-putar lagi.

"kau hampir saja merusak Jessica", ucapnya lalu meletakan 'boneka' tersebut dirak yang hampir penuh dengan boneka serupa. Ia tertawa keras setelah melihat 'koleksinya' yang terletak dilapisan paling atas. 'Jessica' ia letakkan disana, bersama-sama dengan 'boneka-boneka' yang memakai seragam sepertinya.

"kenapa Alyss melarangku merusak mereka?", sang kucing akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Alyss tersenyum lembut lalu menghampiri kucing kesayangannya itu. Ia berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi mereka, lalu memeluk sambil mengelus-elus punggung kucing itu.

"Kau bisa melukai mereka Cheshire, mereka tidak akan suka itu. kau tahu? Mereka akhirnya menjadi sempurna seperti keinginan mereka"

"tapi bukankah mereka tidak bisa membalas Cheshire? Mereka hanya bisa duduk diam seperti itu sepanjang waktu"

"tentu saja, tapi mereka masih hidup. cantik dan abadi. Persis seperti yang mereka inginkan"

**THE END**

**Review please ^^~ *bow***


End file.
